1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, especially to the terminal layout and the terminal module assembly thereof and the so-called FP5 connector following, and related to an electrical connector assemblies, especially to the cage equipped with the L-shaped heat sink for heat transfer for both the upper plug module and the lower plug module in a unified manner instead of the discrete manner by following the spirit of the previous designs of which the provisional application has a Ser. No. 62/367,098 filed on Jul. 26, 2016 and another Ser. No. 62/399,272 filed on Sep. 23, 2016, 62/412,841 filed on Oct. 26, 2016, 62/425,627 filed on Nov. 23, 2016, 62/449,133 filed on Jan. 23, 2017, 62/509,141 filed on May 21, 2017, 62/522,113 filed Jun. 20, 2017, 62/533,131 filed on Jul. 17, 2017, 62/584,751 filed on Nov. 11, 2017, and 62/614,366 filed on Jan. 6, 2018.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently QSFP-DD Specification Rev. 0.1 discloses a 1×1 QSFP-DD module has eight electrical lanes. Each of the eight electrical lanes of the QSFP runs at the rate of 25 Gbit/s or 50 Gbit/s, thereby the QSFP-DD module support 200 Gbit/s or 400 Gbit/s Ethernet applications of. The QSFP-DD module has an electrical receptacle. The electrical receptacle has an insulative housing and four rows of electrical terminals received in the insulative housing. Each of the electrical terminals has a soldering section. Two rows soldering sections of the two top rows of the electrical terminals are offset in a longitudinal direction from two rows soldering sections of the two bottom rows of the electrical terminals. It is noted that another design having the fine pitch of 0.5 mm having the similar interface with QSFP is also presented. The conventional QSFP-DD 2×1 cage is equipped with a top heat sink and a rear heat sink discrete and separate from each other, thus being odd and requiring laborious assembling.
Even though both aforementioned connector assemblies are equipped with the heat sink for removing heat, anyhow a better heat transfer with the additional heat sink thereof is desired. Therefore, a new arrangement for the QSFP connection with relatively easy manufacturability and superior heat dissipation effect is desired.